


Pink Arrows and Green Glasses

by LadyTJArcher_Green



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTJArcher_Green/pseuds/LadyTJArcher_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of dialogue drabbles, whatever pops in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some rumors are better than others

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first i write and the first thing i make for the Olicity Fandom.  
> This is just a collection of dialogue fics, whatever pops in my head. Also my first language is not english, so any typos or other grammatical mistakes are all mine (be kind with me).
> 
> I do not own Arrow (unfortunately) or CW, i'm just playing a little with this characters.

**After the gala in episode 7** ( **Felicity** / _Oliver)_

 

“ _Felicity?”_

 

“ **Yes, hon?”**

 

“ _Did you check today's Star City journal?”_

 

“ **No, why?”**

 

“ _Do you have any idea why there's an article about me being the Star City's Christian Grey?”_

 

“ **What are you talking about Oliver? What article? Oliver did you hit your head in the patrol tonight?”**

 

“ _No Felicity, i did not. There's an article about how the new mayoral candidate likes sex with leather. They're implying that i'm into BDSM!  
Care to explain why do you think they wrote this?”_

 

“ **I don't know Oliver, you know how the press likes to invent all kinds of stuff about famous people...”**

 

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty! Or maybe someone last night mentioned how i usually spend my evenings dress in leather and tying people up in the middle of the gala!”_

 

“ **Oliv...”**

 

“ _No, Felicity, i told you that lady heard you, but you said i was paranoid, and now everybody in Star City will think the mayoral candidate likes BDSM!”_

 

“ **Oliver! Calm down, ok? I will take this in 5 seconds off the internet, i just need my tablet.”**

 

*Oliver's phone starts to ring and it's Alex*

 

“ _Too late, Alex is calling me, what excuse i'm going to use, huh?”_

 

“ **Oh relax Oliver, just tell him it's just a rumor. Besides it's better people think you have a fetish than you're gay...”**

 

“ _What are talking about Felicity?”_

 

“ **Remember the rumor a few years ago before the island about you and your "friendship" with Tommy?”**

 

“ _FELICITY! How to you know about that?”_

 

“ **If it's online i can find it, Oliver!”**

 

“ _Felicity, wait!”_


	2. Your wife is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy resuscitate after years of being dead. In the first conversation with Oliver he spots a wedding ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tommy, so yeah i had to bring him back.  
> Btw, only 3 people are allowed to use "Ollie": Tommy, Barry and Thea (everybody else makes me gag).

**Tommy** / _Oliver_

 

 **“So you got married?”**  
  
_"I did actually, 2 years ago.”  
  
_**“Congratulations buddy, i wish i was there...”  
  
**_“Me too Tommy, but you were you know, you never left our hearts.”  
  
_**“It seems being married made you a sap Ollie. And please tell me someone organized an awesome bachelor party for you.”  
  
**_“Diggle and Barry wanted it but i refused, we just hang out and drink some scotch, it seemed wrong having that party without my best friend.”  
  
_**“I doubt it Ollie, maybe your wife made sure you didn't have one with strippers and a lot of alcohol, it could've ruined the wedding's photos.”  
  
** "HA-HA! But no, she was ok with that, actually she had strippers in her bachorlette party and she was more hangover than me in our wedding day."  
  
**“Really? Who knew? Laurel never liked that kind of stuff. Things really change with time...”  
  
**_“Tommy, i'm so...”  
  
_**“No, it's ok buddy, i was dead and besides Laurel is the love of your life.”  
  
**_Tommy...”  
  
_**“Please Ollie, you don't need to apologize to me...”  
  
**_“Tommy! Just shut up for a minute! I'm not married to Laurel, what gave you that idea?”  
  
_**“You're not? Before i... You know, i saw you two together and she never really forgot you so...”**  
  
_"Tommy, Laurel was in love with you, sleeping with her was a mistake, a mistake i carried with me after you died._ _We're never meant to be, we were toxic to each other, we just realized that too late. I'm the one who needs to say sorry.”  
  
_ **“Oliver, please don't, i was dead.”  
  
****"** _I know Tommy, but you were in love with her, i betrayed you and our friendship. I hope one day you'll forgive me.”  
  
_**“I think i already did buddy, i need to get forward with my life, i’ve already lost so much time and you're like a brother to me...”  
  
**_"Thank you,Tommy.”  
  
_**“So, who is Mrs Oliver Queen?”  
  
**_“She is actually Smoak-Queen, she hyphenated...”  
  
_**“Really now? I need to ask her who's blackmailing her...”  
  
**_... I have a feeling you and her are going to be best friends, unfortunately for me. Felicity will love you buddy.”  
  
_**“Felicity. That's her name?”  
  
**_“It is, you meet her actually, she was around after my return from the island.”  
  
_**“Felicity, Felicity... Oh! I remember her, the cute blond girl with the glasses? She's your wife?”  
  
**_“Yes...”  
  
_**“Now i know someone is blackmailing her, she is too smart for you. And since when do you like cute IT girls?”  
  
**_“You're right, she's way more smart than me, she's remarkable, and stop with the blackmail thing, please!”  
  
_**“Ok, ok Ollie, but I do remember her, i've always thought you guys had something, you look to her differently...”  
  
**_“You're probably right, but i took to long to realised that.”  
  
_**“Yeah, don't doubt that, you have the looks but you never were especially bright...”  
  
**_"Thanks Tommy...”  
  
_**“Hey you know i'm right, remember Sara? And don't get me started it with Helena!”  
  
** “Oh god, you cannot meet Felicity...”  
  
**“Why not? Afraid she's going to dump you for me? Or you're afraid i'll tell her all your dirty secrets?”  
  
**_“Tommy you will not say a word about our past to Felicity, you hear me?  
  
_**“Hey Ollie, you ever tell her about that time we rented the stadium in the city to play naked football? Or that time we bought a strip club? Good times…”  
  
** " _Tommy… It's settled then, you'll never meet my wife!”  
  
_**“It's ok Ollie, I have her number!”**  
  
_“What you mean you have my wife's number Tommy? TOMMY!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


	3. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Olicity Fic Challenge: 14 days of Olicity
> 
> #1: Blanket Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i deleted the other work for the Olicity Fic Challenge. It's very possible that i can't write for every single day, and since i don't want to leave the other work unfinished, i will post in here the ones i can write.

“Felicity, i’m home!”

“In here Oliver!”

“Hon, why there’s a fort in the middle of the loft and why are you hiding in it?”

“I’m not hiding, i’m just ignoring my mom for the next twenty years and please can you step inside, this is a little weird talking through all these blankets.”

“Ok… Just one second… Hey hon.”

“Hi, welcome to my humble abode.”

“Charming place you have here, and you’re having fun with a nice bottle of wine, i see… And can i ask how you’ve done this?”

“Well i had help, you missed Thea actually, we had a ladies night so i didn’t drink this bottle of by myself, your sister helped.”

“I didn’t say anything… And besides, why are hiding from your mom? What made you decide to build a blanket fort?”

“Blanket forts make everything better, so i’m trying to forget what i saw earlier today in my office and what my mom told me after that.”

“Share with the class?”

“My dearest mom was making out with captain Lance in my office during my lunch hour!”

“What? Are you joking?”

“No! We planned on having lunch today and when i arrived at my office to meet her i saw her and captain Lance together! I cannot stop playing that scene in my brain, and the wine it’s not working Oliver!”

“Feli…”

“Stop laughing Oliver! And there’s more.”

“More?”

“Yes, she told me she’s going to marry Lance, at the end of the month, can you believe it?”

“I can’t believe it…I’m destiny to be Lance’s son in law.”

“Why are you focusing on that? We’re engaged, we don’t have a date yet and all of a sudden she’s gonna to be married in one month!”

“That’s your problem? That she will marry before us?”

“Yes…No… I don’t know… It’s just don’t feel right.”

“We can fix that right now Felicity.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, i love you, you love me, so let’s elope. It’s not like we want a big wedding, and i can’t wait to call you Mrs. Queen.”

“Are you serious Oliver? My mom and your sister would kill us!”

“Felicity i just asked to marry me now, stop thinking about other people. Let’s pack our bags, take the jet and let’s get married Vegas. What do you say?”

“I say YES of course. I’ll go anywhere with you, But i have one request.”

“What is it?”

“Can we go in the morning? I want to spend the the last night with my fiancé in this blanket fort.”

“Well if it’s you asking, I’ll do it hon.”


	4. Throw Your Ex Here In The Trash Bin Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Olicity Fic Challenge #2: Throw Your Ex Here

“The dinner was amazing, thank you Oliver.”

“You’re welcome hon. What do you think about a glass of wine and our couch?”

“Some quality cuddle with my fiancé? How can i resist that?”

“Let’s go then, i can give you a lift.”

“Oliver i can use my wheelchair you know, you don’t need to carry me all over the place.”

“I know, but i want too, besides i love having you in my arms.”

“You’re a big sap, you know that Oliver Queen?”

“Just for you hon. There you go, we just need a blanket and… your tablet.”

“Do you really know the way to a girl’s heart, thank you my love.”

“You’re welcome, do you want to see a movie or something?”

“I’m not really in the mood for a movie, i just want to cuddle with you, just let me check if i have new emails”

“Whatever you want, i’m ok with all the silence for once.”

“Hey Oliver, look what your sister just sent me”

“Let me see… Ah, Thea thinks she’s so funny.”

“She said you need a big trash can, maybe a big dump.”

“HA-HA. That’s not fair you know, you two can’t gang on me, and besides, she’s my sister, where’s her support?”

“Oh come on Oliver, don’t be jealous and she’s right you know that, i mean you need just this trash can to put Helena in and don’t ever make me start talking about Isabel…”

“Hey! I know i’ve made mistakes but i’m not the only one, i can remember a certain hacker with a major problem with authority and the law, so should we talk about that too hon?”

“Huh… Maybe i should put my tablet down and cuddle with you?”

“Good answer.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes Felicity?”

“Do you know i don’t care about your past love life, you know that, right?”

“Yes, honey, and that’s doesn’t matter any way, there’s one women in my life now.”

“I love you, you big sap.”

“Love you too hon.”


	5. This is a deal breaker Oliver! (Tequila Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can stand a lot of things, except different teams in her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After episode 4x15 i just have a lot of silly/fluffy dialogues in my head.  
> Yeah... And this one is an example of that... Also Captain America: Civil War is coming! :)

"Let me go!"

"Feli--"

"No Oliver, let me go right now!"

"Felicity, please just hear me out for a bit, I can explain!"

"No, Oliver i'm done, and I can't stand be here for another minute."

"Come hon, please don't leave, i'll never made the same mistake again."

"Don't 'honey' me Oliver, i don't want this anymore, and nothing will fix this."

"We can! We can fix everything together, honey, please just don't leave me, please!"

"No, nothing you'll say will make me say here with you, i can't stand looking at your face right now!"

"Fe-li-ci-ty!"

"I want the divorce Oliver!"

"What?..."

"Yes, you heard me, i can't stay married to you anymore."

"Felicity, you are overreacting, they're not even real!"

"Oh my god Oliver, stop talking, don't even say that, that's blasphemy!"

"Felicity just stop! Steve and Tony are not real, it doesn't matter if i'm support Team Cap or Team Iron Man!"

"It matters to me, okay Oliver! I can't believe you chose Tony! It's because he's basically you, but with more brains?"

"Hey!"

"What? You can't see the resemblance? Playboy, billionaire, heir to a billionaire company, dead parents..."

"That's it! No more movie night with tequila. I knew this was a bad idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a part 2 of this, kind of...


	6. Wi-Fi and tequila are not a good mix (Tequila Part Ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila + Felicity = disaster  
> Oliver + Felicity + Tequila = double (sex) disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be a part II of the last flash fic... The day after the movie and the talk about Team Cap or Team Iron Man.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Felicity! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Oh my god, Oliver!"

"Felicity, please talk to me! You're scaring me."

"Oh Oliver, it's worst than that, i can't believe it!"

"Felicity, please take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Just help me find my tablet, or my laptop, or my phone, why can't i find neither!

"Felicity?"

"Just stop Felicity me Oliver, and help right now! I need to find them now!"

"It's all upstairs hon, but what's wrong? Please talk to me."

"I can't Oliver, because i need to crash Captain Lance's email and delete a file?"

"What? Felicity you're not making any sense..."

"Oliver! I need to delete an email from me, right this instant!"

"Why? What can't Captain Lance see in his email?"

"Our sex tape Oliver!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Oliver, our sex tape!"

"How? When? What? Explain Felicity!"

"Remember last night?"

"Of course i remember last night Felicity? But i don't remember sending our sex tape to Lance!"

"Well, remember after the tequila?"

"I don't actually... Crap! We need your tablet, phone or laptop now!"

"That's what i was saying Oliver!"


	7. The case of the sex tape (Tequila part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is "Tequila Part III". 
> 
> I - Tequila and Felicity aren't a good mix. Felicity wants the divorce after a #TeamCap/#TeamIronMan discussion.
> 
> II - Tequila + Wifi + Sex tape = Consequences for Quentin Lance.
> 
> III - Quentin finds the sex tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile... All the hate around Arrow was driving me crazy, so I've spend a lot of time reading Olicity fanfics, and not writing... 
> 
> This is part III of the trouble with tequila... I blame the people who wanted this.

"Oh my... Oh look at him... Oh boy, he got moves..."

"Hey Donna, are you ready? We're a bit late for Oliver and Felicity's dinner already."

"Yeah... I'm just doing a thing, I need more five minutes, or ten. Yes, definitely ten."

"Come on Darling, Felicity will kill us, we can't be late for another dinner."

"Hum hum."

"What are you doing anyway in the living room? What the hell am I hearing? Donna are you watching porn?!"

"What no! And besides you've just receive this, i've open it my mistake while I was checking my email."

"What? Let me check that, who send that?"

"I don't know, the thing just popped in this thing!"

"And you're start watching?!"

"Well, this guy knows what he's doing and I started watching and I've lost track of the time."

"Oh no..."

"What is it, hon?"

"Donna that's Oliver and Felicity!"

"What are talking about? My baby girl wouldn't make a sex tape, Quentin!"

"Did you forget Felicity is married to Oliver Queen?"

"That's impossible, it can't be them, and Oliver is not that man anymore, and how the frack you know that's Oliver and Felicity? We can't see their faces."

"Unfortunately for me, I've seen Oliver Queen's ass more times that I've ever wanted in his drunk playboy days..."

"Quentin..."

"You know what Donna? Just go and tell Felicity I wasn't feeling so good... I can't face them now, or probably never..."

"Hon, it's not so bad, sex is a normal thing..."

"Donna i've just saw Felicity and Oliver having sex, don't tell me it's not a big deal! Just go... I'll be in out bedroom banging my head multiples times in the wall since i don't drink anymore."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Dinner is ready, but Oliver is just taking a shower, so 10 more minutes until dinner."

"It's okay, honey..."

"Are you okay? Wait, where is Captain Lance?"

"He wasn't feeling so good, he stayed at home."

"Do you want a glass of wine while we wait for Oliver. Everything okay with Quentin, right?"

"Yes please, a glass a wine it's perfect. And yes he's okay. Well okay-ish. The poor thing needs a new brain..."

"Brain? You're not making sense mom."

"Well that happens when you see your daughter's sex tape while Quentin is next to you."

  
"WHAT THE FRACK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOM?"

"You emailed your sex tape with Oliver to Quentin and he saw the thing by mistake. Oh and i watched for a bit too, before Quentin told me that's was you and Oliver."

"Oh my god! Captain Lance saw our sex tape? Oh frack, i'm going be sick!"

"Oh Felicity, don't be dramatic, sex is a normal thing, and you're a very lucky girl, Oliver know what's doing and that boy have a lot of stamina!"

"Don't be so dramatic mom? Quentin Lance saw us having sex! I'll never talk to him again. You know what? Now is a good opportunity to change city and possibly country..."

"Oliver, i'm so happy you're all done with your shower! We need to talk, i need some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave a suggestion or talk about how awesome Olicity is, come say hi to me at: http://nalla-madness.tumblr.com/


	8. Donna vs Baby tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can read this like a part IV of "Tequila".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny and super silly.

"Hey hon?"

"Yes Oliver."

"Your mother keep sending me baby pictures and parent tips..."

"That's her, not so subtle way, of asking for grandkids."

"She's been texting me for a week now, i was hoping she lost the interest by now. Today's tip is about "making your pregnant wife happy".

"Yeah, she can be very persistent and she's been asking for grand-babies since Ivy Town. And besides she's trying to be useful and plan ahead. And you know my mother, she can be very observant."

"Really, so soon?   
Wait..."

"Hon, maybe you should read that tip a couple times..."


	9. Queen Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a name can be very tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> For the people who keeps reading this silly little things and leaving kudos, thank you so much!

"Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Emily?"

"No."

"Sophie?"

"No."

"Megan?"

"No Oliver!"

"Olivia?"

"No way."

"What about Moira?"

"Are you kidding, right hon? I know you loved your mother, but i can't name our innocent baby girl after Moira, and besides she hated me Oliver!"

"My mother didn't hated you."

"Give me a break Oliver, i spilled her baby secret and she saw me just as a secretary. I've probably reminded her of your dad and Isabel... Sorry."

"It's okay and i know my father wasn't the best husband. And you're right, our girl deserves a clean name, besides her middle will be Dearden. So we keep searching for another one."

"Argh! I cannot think about more names anymore and the babies are coming. At least we already had the name for our little ninja."

"You're right, Thomas Robert Queen was an easy decision and i still don't know why picking a girl name is so hard for us."

"Probably because we decided on, no names of people you slept, for our girl!"

"Felicity..."

"I know, i know Oliver. I don't care about your past but i'm tired... Hon? Are you okay? You have your thinking face."

"I just remembered of something..."

"What is it Oliver?"

"We named our baby boy after Tommy, right? So how about we name our princess after another hero? A very special one because he save me when i was about to lose everything and allowed me to have another change in my life?

"Oliver..."

"How about Harper Deardeen Queen?"

"Hon... I think we found the name for our baby girl."

"I think we did baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've changed the girl's name... When i wrote this i named her Amelia, but then i have another idea for a new dialogue fic and i had do change it, because i didn't want to have 2 different names.


	10. Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, the Olicity break up killed my little muse. But i will post new little things very soon.   
> This not belongs to the "Tequila" series. Olicity are not together on this one. And Felicity is not pregnant.
> 
> Also the crossover starts today! Happy 100th episode to everybody on Wednesday!!

“Oliver… Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No… Why?”

“Are you sure? I know we’re not a couple anymore but we’re still friends, right? At least i want to think that…”

“Of course we are… but i’m still not following you".

“Why didn’t you tell me about your new relationship?”

“Felicity, I told you a million of times Susan is not my girlfriend, can you please stop?”

“I was not talking about Susan…”

“What are you talking about? I don’t have the time to date, much less to meet new people.”

“Oliver, please don’t lie to me again…"

“Feli…”

“The way this person is looking at you, so smitten, and you’re clearly on a date too… All I want you to know is that i’m happy for you.”

“Felicity!”

“I mean, just look at this pic in The Central City Journal…It’s great to see a new couple starting a new relationship.”

“WHAT PIC FELICITY?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok? Hate it?  
> Drop a comment if you like :)
> 
> Also thanks to Wandering_Memories for reading this first!
> 
> If you want to leave a suggestion or talk about how awesome Olicity is, come say hi to me at: http://nalla-madness.tumblr.com/


End file.
